Talk:Theories
I think we may want to look more into the purple man who appears in Foxy's death mnigame, the "SAVETHEM" minigame, and the "Take Cakes to the Children" minigame. YouTube channel "The Game Theorists" posted a new theory video, claiming to have exposed the true killer in Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Link is here: Game Theory: FNAF 2, Gaming's Scariest Story SOLVED! In the video, MatPat (first debunks that the game is in fact a prequel, but also) explains the origins of the Puppet, as it is described that the Take Cakes to the Children minigame depicted a murdered child's dried tear marks on his dead face to be synonymous, almost too familiar to those of the Puppet, and even shows with the purple marks on the Puppet's mask. This location, as claimed by MatPat, may be the canonical FredBear's Family Diner, as it is an extremely small establishment with only one animatronic, Freddy Fazbear. He also explains that Phone Guy may be the true culprit for not only the five missing children, but for bringing the Puppet along with him (resulting in his death in the pre-recorded message in Night 4 of FNAF 1). MatPat states that Phone Guy has a long history with the company, and stated that Foxy was always his favorite, but never liked the Puppet, as Phone Guy states in the second game, on Night 3: "...Like I said, he was always my favorite... I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It's always... thinking..." What do we know about the Purple Guy? He's been through a lot with the company (murdering the child at FredBear's), "we see him smiling as he watches Foxy perform, Phone Guy's favorite, right before he sees the room of dead children." He cites that in the "SAVETHEM" minigame, the very rare chance that a purple man will show up, charging at Freddy, with text saying "you can't" after he catches you. He also tries to make out what the purple man is holding as he is charging at Freddy; what he discerns is a phone from the Atari-esque graphics, and a badge on the purple man. He also notes the white, pinprick-like eyes on the purple man in the "SAVETHEM" minigame, and makes the connections to Golden Freddy's photo from the original game, noting the small pinprick-like eyes you can see if you look very carefully into Golden Freddy's eyes. The sound effects that spell out "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M", "S-A-V-E-H-I-M", and "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M" are very creepy, and when the purple guy, Phone Guy, catches you, you're left with the blue static and "you can't". He goes on to claim a bombshell; the Puppet might actually be in the first game, as the posters in the East Hall sometimes change to a child with two streams of tears, or as he puts it, "two streaming lines" down his face. Basically, MatPat is saying that Phone Guy is the true killer who (had not actually used the Golden Freddy suit but had) killed the first child at FredBear's (resulting in the Puppet), a total of five children at the Freddy Fazbear's from FNAF 2 (resulting in the Toy Animatronics and BB) (totalling up to six), and five more at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from FNAF 1 (resulting in the old animatronics and Golden Freddy), totalling it up to 11 dead children known (and 11 canonical animatronics throughout the series). Now this is just a theory, but it's another compelling one from the Game Theorists, and I implore you to take a look and draw your own conclusions.